musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Mulan (soundtrack)
Mulan: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack is the for the 1998 Disney animated feature film, Mulan. Released by Walt Disney Records on June 2, 1998, the album featured songs by Matthew Wilder and David Zippel, conducted by Paul Bogaev, and score composed and conducted byJerry Goldsmith. Vocalists included Lea Salonga, Donny Osmond, 98 Degrees, Jaz Coleman, Stevie Wonder and Christina Aguilera. The album peaked at No. 24 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200] on July 18, 1998, concurrent to the film’s run in theaters. No singles from the album charted on the Hot 100, although the Aguilera's cover of "Reflection", did reach number 19 on the Adult Contemporary chart. The album was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Original Musical or Comedy Score, although lost to Shakespeare in Love. A limited edition promotional album featuring Jerry Goldsmith's complete score was also released and became a collector's item. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mulan_(soundtrack)# hide *1 Track listing **1.1 Japanese Version Bonus track **1.2 Chinese Version Bonus track **1.3 Korean Version Bonus track **1.4 Canadian French Version **1.5 Greek Version **1.6 Polish Version **1.7 Spanish Latin America Version **1.8 Arabic Version **1.9 Brazilian Version **1.10 Mandarin Chinese version **1.11 Italian Version *2 Charts *3 Unreleased songs **3.1 Keep 'Em Guessing **3.2 Written in Stone *4 References Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mulan_(soundtrack)&action=edit&section=1 edit #"Honor to Us All" — Beth Fowler, Lea Salonga and Marni Nixon Video Link #"Reflection" — Lea Salonga Video Link #"I'll Make a Man Out of You" — Donny Osmond and Chorus‡ #"A Girl Worth Fighting For" — Harvey Fierstein, James Hong, Jerry Tondo, Lea Salonga and Matthew Wilder #"True to Your Heart" (Single) — 98° and Stevie Wonder #"Suite from Mulan" (Score) #"Attack at the Wall" (Score) #"Mulan's Decision" (Score) #"Blossoms" (Score) #"The Huns Attack" (Score) #"The Burned-Out Village" (Score) #"Reflection" (Pop Version) — Christina Aguilera #"Mulan's Decision (Synthesizer Version Score) (aka Short Hair (Score))" - Limited Edition CD Bonus Track ‡ Harvey Fierstein, Jerry Tondo, Matthew Wilder, Lea Salonga and Eddie Murphy each have one line in the chorus. Japanese Version Bonus trackhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mulan_(soundtrack)&action=edit&section=2 edit 13. "Breathe (Special Version)" - Luna Sea Chinese Version Bonus trackhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mulan_(soundtrack)&action=edit&section=3 edit 13. "Reflection" (Pop Version) — Coco Lee Korean Version Bonus trackhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mulan_(soundtrack)&action=edit&section=4 edit 13. "Eternal Memory" - Lena Park (available in both English and Korean versions) 13. "Reflection" - Lena Park (Korean Pop Version) Canadian French Versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mulan_(soundtrack)&action=edit&section=5 edit #"Pour notre honneur à tous" (For our honour for all) -— Martine Chevrier, Dominique Faure, Catherine Léveillé et le choeur #"Reflet" (Reflection) -- Martine Chevrier #"Je ferai de vous des hommes avant tout!" (I will make men out of you first of all!) - Robert Marien, Michel Charette, André Montmorency, Alain Couture, Anthony Kavanagh, Martine Chevrier et le choeur #"La fille de nos rêves" (The girl of our dreams) - André Montmorency, Alain Couture, Michel Charette, Sébastien Dhavernas, Martine Chevrier et le choeur #"True to Your Heart (Enregistrement simple)" — 98°, Stevie Wonder #"Suite pour Mulan" (Suite for Mulan) -- Instrumental #"Attaque au pied de la muraille" (Attack at the base of the wall) -- Instrumental #"La décision de Mulan" (Mulan's decision) -- Instrumental #"La jeune fille en fleurs" (The young girl in flowers) -- Instrumental #"Les Huns attaquent" (The Huns attack) -- Instrumental #Le village en cendres" (The burning village) -- Instrumental #"Reflection (Version pop)" - Christina Aguilera Greek Versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mulan_(soundtrack)&action=edit&section=6 edit #"True to Your Heart (Single)" — 98°, Stevie Wonder #"Reflection" Instrumental — Vanessa-Mae #"Kamari Olon Mas, Esi (Honor to Us All)" (Καμάρι όλων μας, εσύ) — Despina Vandi, Christina Koutsoudaki, Chorus #"Pia Ime? (Ποιά είμαι;) (Reflection)" — Despina Vandi #"Leventia! (Λεβεντιά!) (I'll Make a Man Out of You)" — Despina Vandi, Petros Filipidis, Alex Panayi, Kostas Vretos, Kostas Bakalis, Pimis Petrou, Chorus #"Afti Pou S' Agapa... (Αυτή που σ' αγαπά...) (A Girl Worth Fighting For)" — Despina Vandi, Pimis Petrou, Kostas Vretos, Kostas Bakalis, Giannis Papaioannou #"Konta Mallia (Κοντά μαλλιά) (Short Hair)" Instrumental #"To Thema Tis Mulan (Το θέμα της Μουλάν) (Suite from Mulan)" Instrumental #"Epithesi Sto Tihos (Επίθεση στο τείχος) (Attack at the Wall)" Score #"I Apofasi Tis Mulan (Η απόφαση της Μουλάν) (Mulan's Decision)" Score #"Ta Anthi (Τα άνθη) (Blossoms)" Score #"I Epithesi Ton Ounon (Η επίθεση των Ούνων) (The Huns Attack)" Score #"To Kameno Horio (Το καμένο χωριό) (The Burned-Out Village)" Score #"Reflection (Pop Version)" — Christina Aguilera Polish Versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mulan_(soundtrack)&action=edit&section=7 edit #"Lustro" (Reflection; Pop Version) — Edyta Górniak #"Zaszczyt nam przyniesie to" (Honor to Us All) — Mirosława Krajewska, Teresa Lipowska, Katarzyna Pysiak, Chorus #"Lustro" (Reflection) — Katarzyna Pysiak #"Zrobię z was mężczyzn" (I'll Make a Man Out of You) — Maciej Molęda, Robert Rozmus, Jerzy Stuhr, Katarzyna Pysiak, Jerzy Bończak, Marek Bocianiak, Chorus #"Ta, za którą walczyć chcesz" (A Girl Worth Fighting For) — Robert Rozmus, Jerzy Bończak, Marek Bocianiak, Katarzyna Pysiak, Paweł Galia #"Postrzyżyny" (Short Hair) — Instrumental #"Suita z Mulan" (Suite from Mulan) — Instrumental #"Atak" (Attack at the Wall) — Score #"Decyzja" (Mulan's Decision) — Score #"Pąki" (Blossoms) — Score #"Natarcie Hunów" (The Huns Attack) — Score #"Spalona wioska" (The Burned-Out Village) — Score #"Reflection" Instrumental — Vanessa-Mae #"True to Your Heart (Single)" — 98°, Stevie Wonder Spanish Latin America Versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mulan_(soundtrack)&action=edit&section=8 edit #"Nos vas a Brindar Honor" #"Reflejo" — Analy #"Hombres de Acción Serán Hoy" Cristian Castro, Jesús Barrero, Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza, Raúl Carballeda, Eugenio Derbez, Analy #"Mi Chica es la Razón" Raúl Carballeda, Analy, Mario Filio, Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza, Jesús Barrero #"Tu corazón" — Cristian Castro #"Suite de Mulán" #"Ataque en la Muralla" #"La decisión de Mulán" #"Capullos" #"Atacan los hunos" #"La aldea quemada" #"Reflejo" (Versión Pop) — Lucero #"Reflejo" — Christina Aguilera (Special Edition) Arabic Versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mulan_(soundtrack)&action=edit&section=9 edit #''ترفع رأسنا بين الناس''(Honor to Us All) #''مولان في المعركة''(Mulan's fight) #''صورتي''(reflection) #''منكم هعمل رجال مهما يكون''(I'll Make a Man Out of You) #''قرار مولان'' (Mulan's Decision) Brazilian Versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mulan_(soundtrack)&action=edit&section=10 edit #'Honra a Todas Nós' (Honor to Us All) — Kacau Gomes, Nádia Carvalho & Selma Lopes #'Imagem' (Reflection) — Kacau Gomes #'Não Vou Desistir de Nenhum' (I'll Make a Man Out of You) — Cláudio Galvan #'Alguém pra Quem Voltar' (A Girl Worth Fighting For) - Isaac Bardavid, Marco Rodrigo & Deco Fiori #'Seu Coração' (True to Your Heart) — Sandy & Junior · Portuguese lyrics by Pavlos | Produced by Renato Lopez #'Tema de Mulan Instrumental' (Suite from Mulan) #'Ataque na Muralha Instrumental' (Attack at the Wall) #'A Decisão de Mulan Instrumental' (Mulan's Decision) #'Botões em Flor Instrumental' (Blossoms) #'O Ataque Hunos Instrumental' (The Huns Attack) #'A Aldeia Queimada Instrumental' (The Burned-Out Village) #'Imagem (Pop Version)' (Reflection - Pop Version) — Sandy · Portuguese lyrics by Marcelo Coutinho | Produced by Renato Lopez Mandarin Chinese versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mulan_(soundtrack)&action=edit&section=11 edit #''以妳為榮'' (Yi Ni Wei Rong) #''真情的自我'' (Zhen Qing de Zi Wo) #''男子漢'' (Nan Zi Han) #''佳人歡迎我'' (Jia Ren Huan Ying Wo) #''依隨你心'' (Yi Sui Ni Xin) #''木蘭組曲'' (Mu Lan Zu Qü) #''攻上城牆'' (Gong Shang Cheng Qiang) #''木蘭的決定'' (Mu Lan de Jüe Ding) #''遲來的花開'' (Chi Lai de Hua Kai) #''匈奴進攻'' (Xiong Nu Jin Gong) #''村破垣殘'' (Cun Po Yuan Can) #''自己'' (Zi Ji) - Coco Lee Italian Versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mulan_(soundtrack)&action=edit&section=12 edit #"Molto onore ci darai" #"Riflesso" #"Farò di te un uomo" #"Per lei mi batterò" #"Taglio di capelli" #"Suite per Mulan" #"Attacco alla muraglia" #"La decisione di Mulan" #"Germogli in fiore" #"L'attacco degli unni" #"Il villaggio in fiamme" #"Riflesso (Pop Version)" — Syria Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mulan_(soundtrack)&action=edit&section=13 edit Album Singles Unreleased songshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mulan_(soundtrack)&action=edit&section=14 edit Keep 'Em Guessinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mulan_(soundtrack)&action=edit&section=15 edit A deleted song aptly called "Keep 'Em Guessing", which was removed from the film when Eddie Murphy was cast as Mushu. This song was revealed on the Mulan 2-Disc Special Edition but Disney chose not to re-release the soundtrack to Mulan, despite doing so for the soundtracks to Beauty and the Beast, The Lion King, and Aladdin. It was brought back for the stage musical Mulan Jr.. Written in Stonehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mulan_(soundtrack)&action=edit&section=16 edit This song was originally placed in the section where Mulan questions her identity, and decides to write her own destiny rather than succumbing to societal gender roles. It was eventually replaced by Reflection. Despite originally being a 4 minute power ballad, in the stage musical Mulan Jr., it is broken up into small pieces, and reprised many times throughout the musical. It is sung by the ancestors in the intro as they explain the family structure of China much like Tradition in Fiddler on the Roof. A later reprise by Mulan demonstrates that she wants her life to be written in stone....but by herself, not by her ancestors. Category:1998 albums